MY HUSBAD SO PERFECT or PERVERT?
by potatochanbaek
Summary: kahidupan ChanBaek setelah mereka menikah. hingga Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu suka dengan ide-ide konyol yang Baekhyun. hingga mereka mengadopsi seorang Bayi yang bernama Chanhyun. well masa depan menantikan ketiganya../YAOI/CHANBAEK/MARRIED LIFE/ HURT-COMFORT/
1. Chapter 1

TEASER MY HUSBAD SO PERFECT or PERVERT?

.

.

.  
.

"oh seseorang, ya? Aku kira istrimu"

"aku tidak mempunyai istri, aku hanya mempunyai pasangan hidup, dan pasangan hidupku adalah seseorang yang bernama BYUN BAEKHYUN yang aku cintai dan mungkin aku lebih menyebutnya lebih dari istri, mungkin 'My Queen'?"

.

.

"aku terlalu kesepian jika hari liburku kau masih masuk kerja"  
"lalu?"  
"haruskah kita mengadopsi anak, yeol?..."  
"..."

.

.

"eomma, Baek hanya ingin mempunyainya saja"  
" tidak, bisa begitu yeol,.. kau itu suaminnya"

.  
.

"tidak kah... aku selalu mengalah?"  
"STOP BYUN BAEKHYUN"

.  
.

"dia temanku Do Kyungsoo"  
" teman apa teman?"

.  
.

"yeahhh, eunghh terus yeollhhh,nyahhhhh"  
"fuckshhhh ahhh,Baekhhh shhh"

.

"biarkan aku beristirahat"  
"tidak baby aku menginginkanmu"

.

"Woww, Baek apakah kita akan mengadopsi seorang bayi?!"  
"yeap!"

.

"yeol, pulang kerja nanti. Baelikan susu Chanhyun di supermarket"  
"kenapa harus aku Baekkk?!"  
"KARENA KAU AYAHNYA BABO!"

.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~"  
"aigoo, anak eomma sudah bisa berbicara eoh?"

.

"aku mencintaimu yeol!"  
"aku lebih mencintaimu Baek!"

.  
REVIEW PLEASE hai gaes:'v :v gimana2? review dong! kalo udah banyak yang review gua baru publish, gapapa sih gak banyak juga... udah lama ya gak nongol gua.. :'v wueheheh.. ini cerita baru nih, ceritanya udah 3/4 jadi. gua gabisa nentuin nyampe chapter berapa.. ini gak selalu ada 'sex'-nya tapi aku usahain adalah :v ...so cerita ini akan dipublish selambat-lambatnya pada tanggal 20 november.. ADD line gua yaaaa ID-nya PicasxxoKachu kalo nngak ada coba Picasxxokachu .. okehh. love yu para pembacakuuuu! :'v :v muachhhh! 


	2. Chapter 2

*sebelum baca ini epep, liat boi gua dulu yeps...  
MY HUSBAND SO PERFECT OR PERVERT?

.

.

.

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun And other Pairing: Chanbaek Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, hurt/comfort Rate : M-T Length : Chapter\

Warning: YAOI fic/NC-17

...POTATO CHANBAEK PRESENT...

Minggu Pagi yang cerah dimansion Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya ke atas tidak terlalu memperdulikan suaminya yang berada disebelahnya. Pakaian Baekhyun hanya kemeja putih dan celana dalam saja, dan suaminya Chanyeol hanya memakai boxer saja. TIDAK mereka tidak melakukan apapun semalam, hanya Chanyeol saja yang membuka pakaiannya dan hanya meninggalkan boxer, jika Baekhyun dia membuka pakaian hanya celana lepisnya saja setelah pulang kerja sebelum Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya akan sejajar dengan suaminya dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pipi suaminya dengan jarinya yang lentik. Setelah sekian lama Baekyun mengetuk pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih saja bergeming tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun, Baekhyun jengah, suaminya memang sangat tidak peka akan keromantisan dipagi hari ini. Saat Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengecup bibir Chanyeol agar tidak lupa memberi morning kiss kepadanya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol malah mengecup bibir Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun memberikan ciumannya. Mata Baekhyun membulat dan normal kembali saat kecupan itu sudah selesai. "aku kira kau masih tidur"kata Baekhyun acuh tak acuh,"tidak, aku tidak tidur, aku bangun setelah seseorang mengetuk pipiku dengan jarinya" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Baekhyun mendengus, "oh seseorang, ya? Aku kira istrimu" Baekhyun mulai beranjak dan jalan ke kamar mandi, lama Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban,dan "aku tidak mempunyai istri, aku hanya mempunyai pasangan hidup, dan pasangan hidupku adalah seseorang yang bernama BYUN BAEKHYUN yang aku cintai dan mungkin aku lebih menyebutnya lebih dari istri, mungkin 'My Queen'?"

Baekhyun lari ke arah Chanyeol, dan segera memeluknya. Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin bergegas mandi, Baekhyun langsung duduk di paha Chanyeol dan langsung menyergapnya dengan ciuman ganasnya; dan itu langsung dibalas lebih agresif dari Chanyeol tentunya. Chanyeol yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memangku Baekhyun masih tetap berciuman tak kenal lelah. Masa bodoh dengan telfon rumah yang sedang berbunyi paling-paling ibu menyuruh mereka untuk berkunjung.

Lama kelamaan Chanyeol meniduri Baekhyun di ranjang dan menindihnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka. suara kecipak benar-benar terasa dikamar mereka yang lebar itu. Hanya ada mereka dikamar itu. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk mencium Chanyeol, bibirnya bengkak dan dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang mengemuti lehernya seperti mengemut ice cream yang meleleh ke kornnya. " ahhh, gelihh yeoolhh!" Chanyeol tidak merespon tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Baekhyun yang keenakan hanya bisa menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan mulut yang terbuka mengalunkan suara desahan yang membuat Chanyeol naik libido. Lama Chanyeol menjilati, tangannya bergriliya untuk membelai tubuh Baekhyun, dan berhenti di pusat tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat dibuatnya. Chanyeol meremasnya seperti spons yang terlalu banyak air. "Ahh stophh ah, Don't tease me! just to the point!" jawab Baekhyun susah payah, "GREAT!" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai membelai tubuh Baekhyun sampai kebagian perut dan membelai sedikit perut Baekyun, menyingkap baju Baekhyun hingga terlepas semua. Langsung menyerbu nipple kanan Baekhyun sudah mengeras itu. Entah kenapa dada Baekhyun sedikit berisi dimata Chanyeol jadi Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk meremasnya dada yang kiri dengan keras, membuat Baekyun melenguh kuat dan menjambak rambut Chanyeol menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol bagi kepadanya. "Ahhh yeol langsung ke-inti saja!"  
Chanyeol membuka Celana Baekyun dengan cepat tetapi lembut, dan membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Langsung memposisikan penisnyanya yang sudah sangat tegang itu ke arah hole Baekhyun yang berkedut seakan-akan ingin cepat dijamah. Baekhyun yang sudah berposisi mengangkang dibawah Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mendongakkan keplanya keatas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menuntun penisnyanya ke arah hole Baekhyun.

BLESH

"ARGHHH" Baekhyun menjerit nikmat sekaligus sakit. "Anhhhh! nicely hole baekkksshh" Chanyeol mendorong sedikit penisnyanya lebi dalam.

JLEBBB

"AKHHHHHH YEOLHHH AKHHH"  
"hhhhh ohh fuck why so tight hmhhh?"  
Baekyun yang lama kelamaan bisa beradaptasi dengan junior besar Chanyeol akhirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bergerak dengan lembut tapi legas. Baekhyun mencakar-cakar punggung Chanyeol karena sangat nikmat. "ahh Chanyeol bisakah dipercepat sedikit?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat. Baekhyun hanya bisa merem melek ketika kenikmatan menjalar ditubuhnya. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa merintih nikmat karena sensasi yang diberikan lubang Baekhyun sangat luar biasa pada juniornya...

"Chanyeolhhhh, ahhh aku inginhgg keluarhh..nhss" jelas Baekhyun ber-jeda-jeda. "emh, together ok!" Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Chanyeol semakin cepat menggenjot juniornya di lubang Baekhyun. well Baekhyun keenakan, menyalurkannya dengan mencakar-cakar punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasanya ingin melayang karena tumbukan Chanyeol didalam dirinya.

perut Baekyun sangat melilit,Baekhyun sudah tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan spermanya, tetapi Chanyeol masih saja mengenjotnya dengan kencang.

"Baekhhh, Akuu inginhh keluar,ahh"  
"bersama yeolhhsh.."

AKHH!

mereka berdua ORGASME bersama-sama. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, dan Baekhyun yang dicium juga ikut menpejamkan matanya.. "terimakasih cintaku" kata Chanyeol hampir berbisik didepan wajah Baekhyun, "terima kasih kembali, pangeranku!".

Mereka kembali tertidur, melewati sarapan, mandi, dan berbenah rumah. karena aktifitas yang tak terduga tadi.

Baekhyun bangun lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol, menyingkirkan lembut tangan chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya. mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju lemari dan memakai kemeja putih kerja Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan lemari untuk bergegas kedapur membuat makan malam.

Baekhyun berpikir sup ayam dan kentang goreng cocok untuk makan malam hari ini. well sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu bisa masak, justru Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bisa memasak. Baekhyun hanya menjalankan karena memang kodrat seorang 'istri'-nya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melupakan bahwa dirinya hanya memakai kemeja PARK CHANYEOL yang memperlihatkan bahunya. Chanyeol bisa saja menyetubuhinya didapur saat ia sedang memasak. owh atau memang Baekhyun yang ingin disetubuhi lagi? entahlah..

"haruskah aku memasukan jamurnya sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya yang sedang bimbang. "kau harus memasukannya sekarang. jika kau memasukannya nanti, kamu malah akan membuat jamurnya setengah matang" jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa sudah berada dibelakang Baekhyun,dirinya yang bersandar di meja marmer dapur.  
"UH-OH. CHANYEOL! sejak kapan kau berada disitu,huh?" Baekhyun berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol "entahlah, aku tak memikirkannya" terlalu pendek dan tidak bisa menjadi alasan..  
"oh,geure" Baekhyun berbalik melanjutkan masakannya.

saat Baehyun ingin menutup pancinya dengan tutupnya, tangan Chanyeol langsung menutup. "sup ini harus di-steam- dulu kan?" tanya Chanyeol, "yeah hanya 15 menit untuk mematangkan ayam dan sayuran keras lainnya" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan jarinya.. "jadi kita ada waktu untuk melakukannya" balas Chanyeol ambigu, "jangan bilang kau ingin melakukannya lagi, chan" Baekyun berkata sangat kalem.

tangan Chanyeol sudah meraba bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun, "WOWWW, lihatlah Baek, kau tidak memakai celana dalammu!"teriak Chanyeol berlebihan. "heol~ kau berlebihan sekali sihh. memangnya masalah untukmu?heuh?" kata Baekhyun sambil membelai dagu Chanyeol layaknya anak anjing. "aish, bukan begitu, hanya saja aku bisa memakanmu disini, baekkk!". Baekhyun mengendikan bahu. "atau kau memangingin disentuh lagi yaaaaaa?!" goda Chanyeol. "itu sih maumu. Sudahlah sebentar lagi masakannya matang!"

Makanan sudah jadi, dengan perdebatan yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang berada didalam kemeja Baekhyun, membelai setiap belahan tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menahan desahannya dan melanjukan makan malamnya. Chanyeol? dia duduk sambil memakan soupnya, dan tangannya yang setia membelai tubuh Baekhyun.

"DONE! terimakasih atas makanannya" Baekhyun berkata sambil beranjak dan mengangkat piring. Chanyeol dibuat tersenyum jahil karenanya. karena memang dari tadi, Baekhyun makandengan risih.

setelah makan malam berakhir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersama di sofa ruang keluarga mereka, well Baekhyun sudah pakai celana dalam sekarang, jadi lebih merasa aman dan nyaman. Chanyeol yang sedang memilih CD untuk ditonton pun hanya serius untuk memilihnya

"HEOLL~ lama sekali sih!"  
"Baekk, aku cari film yang bagus untuk kita tonton, selama ini kita hanya beli CD-nya saja, tetapi tidak menontonnya!" chanyeol beseru "tapi kau lama sekali sih!"  
"yasudah-yasudah, sebentar. kita nonton saja INSIDE OUT!" sembari mengeluarkan CD film INSIDE OUT "apa-apaan! kau pikir aku bocah 9 tahun,HAH!" kata Baekhyun yang memukul kepala Chanyeol "lagian, kau memang ingin menonton film apa?!" Chanyeol berkata kesal "YAK! kau berteriak eoh?!" Baekhyun kembali teriak "kau yang memulainya Baek!"  
"ahhhh, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin menonton"  
"..."

keduanya bergeming, tidak ada diantara keduanya yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun memulai argumen dengan sangat lirih. "kau tahu, kan? jika setiap kerja, yang pulang duluan pasti aku?" Chanyeol yang spontan melihat Baekhyun. "ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan poni baekhyun ke samping."dan kau selalu pulang setelahnya, dengan jeda waktu yang lama. Kadang aku merasa kesepian dirumah..." Baekhyun mulai menunduk dengan hidungnya yang memulain memerah. Chanyeol melihatnya dibuat sedih dan langsung mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dan menaruhnya dipahanya. "dan aku ingin menelpon ibu di pohang sana, tapi aku pikir Ibu pasti sedang sibuk dipasar. hiks" Baekhyun sudah menangis dengan lirih, sambil memeluk pinggan Chanyeol. Ibu baekhyun memang pedagang dipasar, sedangkan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai peternak di pohang.  
"kau bisa menelepon Jongdae adikmu" tawar Chanyeol sambil mengecupi pipi Baekhyun yang basah. "tidak,hiks. dia terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya. aku takut meneleponnya disaat dia belajar. Hikss" Baekhyun mengelap hidungnya. "kau bisa menelepon ku Baek.." "itu tidak akan bisa, hiks. kau selalu sibuk. aku menghargai kesibukanmu karena itu untuk masa depan dan kehidupan kita juga. huks" seketika Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah kepada Baekhyun. "maafkan aku, Baek" Chanyeol mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak-tidak, kau tidak salah, yeol!" sergah Baekhyun cepat.

"bolehkah... Aku meminta satu permintaan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap "apa itu?" chanyeol mengiyakan secara tidak langsung "..." sejenak Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dahulu "Bolehkah kita mengadopsi seorang bayi?" Baekhyun berkata penuh harap dan sangat bercicit mengatakan kata 'Bayi'

.

.

.

TBC

YESSSSSS! chap1 apdet YESSSS! gimana? gimana? bagus gak? krisar nya dong gaessss.. finally apdet LEGA rasanya..

please add some review guys... 


End file.
